freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:The Joy of Creation
|-|Principal= The Joy of Creation (abreviado comúnmente como TJOC) es un fangame creado por Nikson, basado en la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's, creada por Scott Cawthon. Descripción Jugabilidad La jugabilidad se centra, al igual que la Cuarta entrega, en el uso de una linterna para defenderse. La única diferencia es que se agrega la mecánica del juego "The Boogeyman". El jugador tendrá 4 zonas para vigilar: El frente, la derecha e izquierda y, por último, su espalda. Con una linterna como defensa, tendrá que espantar a los animatrónicos para evitar que lo capturen. Pero gastará energía y tendrá que saber distribuirla para cada situación. Durante el transcurso del juego, el jugador va a recibir una llamada indicándole como defenderse de los animatrónicos y contándole la historia del juego. A diferencia de la cuarta entrega y "The Boogeyman", el objetivo del juego es de sobrevivir el mayor tiempo que se pueda. Créditos *'Nikson' - Creador, programador, escritor, modelador. *'GTApsycho' - Animador, testeador, ayudante. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador. *'Expand' - Escritor, idealizador, escritor de las llamadas. *'RickyG' - Artista, escritor. *'UnlimitedGAMING Hanover' - Compositor de sonido. *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz. Audio Sonido del Jumpscare de los animatrónicos center Sonido que se reproduce al iluminar a los animatrónicos con la linterna Curiosidades *El nombre The Joy of Creation proviene de la llamada de la quinta noche del primer juego de FNaF, donde (si se invierte el mensaje) puede escucharse: "...They all will know I bring '''the joy of crea..." ('''Ellos sabrán que yo llevo la alegría de la creación). *El juego fue creado en muy poco tiempo, de 3 a 4 días. *Tuvo dos precuelas, llamadas Those Nights at Fredbear's y Unreal Shift at Freddy's. **Estos dos juegos fueron cancelados debido a que Nikson, el creador, tuvo varios fallos con el Unreal Engine 4. Ademas de que le hackearon uno de ellos. *Los modelos de los animatrónicos se asemejan a los animatrónicos Withered del segundo juego, solo que en un estado mucho más deplorable. **Los seguidores han apodado a estos personajes como animatrónicos ignited. *Cuando el jugador se queda quieto mirando uno de los lados, comenzará una cinemática. La cual es la misma que se ve en el tráiler. **Aunque esta cinemática se reproduzca, los animatrónicos seguirán activos, dándole una gran desventaja al jugador. *Se cree que "The Boogeyman" es también un Fangame de FNaF por los siguientes motivos: **El protagonista es un niño (FNaF 4). **Se emplea una linterna como defensa. **El juego se divide en noches. **Tienes que sobrevivir hasta las 6 A.M. **En cada noche una grabadora reproducirá un mensaje dejado por una niña, la cual ayudará al jugador a defenderse de Boogeyman (Chico del Teléfono). **En algunas ocasiones, se reproducirá una caja de música (parecido a Puppet) y un bocinazo (igual al que se reproduce cuando se toca la nariz de Freddy en el póster o el peluche). *Se ha especulado que el personaje que se encarna en el juego es el mismo Scott Cawthon. *Los modelos base de los animatrónicos Ignited pueden ser encontrados aquí. |-|TJoC:R/SM= The Joy of Creation: Story Mode (anteriormente llamado The Joy of Creation: Reborn) es un remake del fangame The Joy of Creation, ambos creados por Nikson e inspirado en la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's, creada por Scott Cawthon. Descripción Créditos *'Nikson' - Programador, diseñador de niveles, sonidos, editor de animatrónicos, desarrollador. *'Lucifersam01' - Animaciones. *'Nathan Hanover' - OST. *'MrBrenio' - Escritor. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador de animatrónicos base. *'Patrick Richards' - Actor de voz. Personas que han ayudado *'Foxarocious' *'JeliLiam' *'Mr. Jericho' Mejoras con respecto a la entrega original *Modo libre. *Actuaciones de voz. *Modo survival ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes sobrevivir? (¡Eligiendo cualquiera de los 5 escenarios!). *Modo historia, para las personas que prefieren una semi-historia que no esté basada en la jugabilidad del modo libre. *Música personalizada (por Nathan Hanover). *Sonidos personalizados. Jugabilidad Reborn 'Alpha v.0.0.3' thumb|leftLa jugabilidad se centra en que se tiene que investigar una estructura la cual estará muy oscura, por lo que el jugador tendrá una linterna a su disposición. En esta Alpha, el único animatrónico activo es Ignited Freddy, que siempre estará deambulando por toda la casa. El objetivo se basa solamente en evitar que este vea al jugador, y si llega a detectarlo, tiene que correr lo más rápido posible y perderle, sino de una u otra forma terminará en un Jumpscare y el fin del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.5' thumb|right|Uno de los tantos objetos por recoger.La jugabilidad es similar pero esta vez se agrego un objetivo: reunir cinco objetos en menos de un minuto y se dividió el mapa en dos zonas: un primer piso y su sótano. En esta ocasión, se ha agregado a Ignited Bonnie, donde será el antagonista en el sótano. Ignited Freddy sigue estando en el juego, con un mapa remodelado ubicado en el primer piso. El jugador tiene el mismo objetivo en los dos escenarios, pero si no logra reunir los cinco objetos en menos del tiempo marcado, el animatrónico designado se volverá más activo y reaccionara mucho más rápido al detectar al jugador. Además se agregó una nueva interacción, que es la de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.6' thumb|leftEl sótano fue implementado como una nueva zona para interactuar, donde Ignited Foxy es el antagonista. Para poder evitar que asesine al jugador, este debe hacer uso de la linterna para espantarlo. Si Foxy de repente tiene en sus ojos un resplandor blanco, se debe iluminarlo con la linterna y entonces éste quedará cegado, lo cual da una buena oportunidad para escapar. Pero si se lo ilumina cuando sus ojos están "apagados", estos se tornarán rojos y no habrá nada que hacer más que recibir su Jumpscare. El objetivo del juego es el mismo, reunir cinco objetos sin que el animatrónico te atrape, pero esta vez se agregaron treinta segundos más (debido a la dificultad que puede haber en esta área). También se agregaron nuevas animaciones en las manos del protagonista y se eliminó la habilidad de agacharse. 'Alpha v.0.0.7' thumb|leftEl nuevo mapa agregado para esta versión fue un bosque, donde Ignited Chica estará acechando. El objetivo es similar al de las demás Alpha, pero esta vez, hay que recolectar diez dibujos en menos de tres minutos. Cuando se escuche a Ignited Chica viniendo por detrás, el jugador debe darse la vuelta y mirarla; ésta se detendrá por un momento y entonces se podrá correr o ir moviéndose lentamente hasta tener una distancia segura. Cuando el jugador es consciente de que Chica lo está siguiendo, deberá repetir el proceso para poder progresar. En algunas ocasiones se puede perder a Chica, pero se recomienda estar volteando constantemente para corroborar si está presente. Pero si el jugador no se da la vuelta a tiempo o si se voltea con la linterna iluminando a Chica, ésta correrá muy deprisa y no hay nada que hacer más que espera el fin del juego. thumb|ExtrasAl completar todos los escenarios, un opción de "Extra" se agregara al menú. Si se pulsa, el jugador será llevado a una sala donde se encontrarán a todos los animatrónicos Ignited metidos en vidrieras para apreciarlos mucho mejor; también se puede apagar la luz de la sala para observar como se verían a los animatrónicos en la oscuridad. En esa misma sala se agregó una puerta, la cual si se cruza, llevara al jugador a un escenario que (por lo que se ha especulado) da indicaciones del modo historia del juego. 'Alpha v.0.0.8' Unos días después, Nikson actualizó el juego, haciendo que la jugabilidad de Ignited Chica fuera más comprensible, se le agrego más visibilidad al bosque y el tiempo para completar el objetivo fue incrementado hasta cinco minutos. 'Beta v.0.1.0' Se da por finalizado el desarrollo del modo libre, la cual consistió en arreglos de fallos menores y la oportunidad de volver a jugar los desafíos de cada área aunque se hallan completado. Además, se optimizó el nivel de Ignited Chica para que funcionara mucho mejor. 'Story Mode' 'Demo' En esta actualización se cambia el menú de inicio por una imagen de los 4 animatrónicos Ignited, reemplazando las misiones por las opciones "Story Mode Demo", el cual está en rojo y deshabilitado, y el "Living Room Demo", el cual es un rediseño del modo de juego del The Joy of Creation original, aunque con notorios cambios, desarrollándose esta vez en una sala de estar. thumb|left|Ignited Foxy abriendo la puerta Se deberá evitar a los 4 Ignited que vendrán de diferentes lugares cada uno, siendo más específicos: Ignited Freddy desde la puerta derecha, Ignited Bonnie desde la izquierda, Ignited Chica desde la televisión e Ignited Foxy desde la puerta central. En caso de que Ignited Freddy e/o Ignited Bonnie lleguen a las puertas, se deberá esconder detrás del sofá a espera de que crucen la habitación y salgan de nuevo. Ignited Foxy tratará de entrar a través de la puerta central, por lo que se le deberá iluminar con la linterna cuando trate de abrirla. Ignited Chica apagará las luces de vez en cuando, y se deberá encenderlas rápidamente para evitar su ataque. Además los "Jumpscares" son totalmente renovados, mostrando un breve intento de lucha del protagonista contra los animatrónicos. 'Versión 1.1' ''Dormitorio En esta actualización se añade otro recuerdo, esta vez en el dormitorio. El jugador estará dentro de una cuna de bebe y todos los animatrónicos Ignited tratarán de atraparlo. Cada uno de los animatrónicos tendrá un punto de acceso al dormitorio, los cuales se describen a continuación: *'Ignited Freddy': tratará de entrar por la ventana (la cual se encuentra a la izquierda del jugador). Primero se asomará y se quedará quieto por un momento, para luego abrir la ventana y entrar a la habitación. A partir de este momento, no hay forma de evitar que Ignited Freddy ataque. Para evitar que esto suceda, el jugador debe cerrar las cortinas cuando el animatrónico se asome por la ventana, entonces después de un momento, Ignited Freddy desaparecerá. *'Ignited Bonnie': tratará de ingresar por la puerta (la cual se encuentra enfrente del jugador). Cuando se encuentre allí tocará la puerta, pero las primeras dos veces que lo haga no abrirá la puerta, pero a la tercera vez si lo hará. Entonces entrará a la habitación y atacará. Para evitarlo, hay que apagar la luz de la lámpara y tumbarse en la cuna cuando toque la puerta (si no abre dicha puerta, entonces hay que encender otra vez la luz), entonces Ignited Bonnie estará parado en la puerta durante un momento para después irse. *'Ignited Chica': tratará de entrar por el armario (que se encuentra a la derecha del jugador). Cuando esta lo abra, estará quieta por un rato hasta finalmente entrar a la habitación y atacar. Para evitar esto, el jugador no debe mirarla pero tampoco ignorarla, por así decirlo. Es decir, el jugador debe "fingir" que no está mirándola indirectamente, pero no darle la espalda por mucho tiempo; entonces finalmente cerrará el armario. *'Ignited Foxy': tiene un punto de entrada muy distinto, ya que parece que siempre está debajo de la cuna. Aleatoriamente saldrá debajo y estará sobre el jugador, entonces sus ojos se tornarán rojos y atacará. Para evitar esto, el jugador debe hacerse el dormido durante un rato hasta que Ignited Foxy desaparezca. El objetivo es sobrevivir hasta las 6 AM. Algo que hay que tener en cuenta es que al apagar la luz, el jugador empezará a perder su cordura, por lo que empezará a temblar; su vista se nublará; su corazón empezará a latir rápidamente; y sufrirá de alucinaciones. 'Versión Final (1.0) En esta versión se añaden 4 nuevos recuerdos: Sala de estar El jugador controlara a la esposa de Scott, atrapada en la sala, contando con un televisor conectado con la vista de Ignited Freddy e Ignited Foxy con el cual Los podrá detener usando el botón de '''PAUSA. Cada animatrónico intentara entrar a la habitación por un punto de acceso diferente. *'Ignited Freddy': Intentara entrar por la puerta izquierda de la habitación, el jugador puede detenerlo a través del televisor. Al llegar, debe esconderse por un lado de la puerta y evitar ser visto. También teniendo en cuenta y asegurarse de las entradas de Bonnie y/o Foxy. *'Ignited Bonnie': Intentara entrar por la puerta central, se podrá apreciar su recorrido en etapas a través de la mirilla. También se contara con que Bonnie hará 4 sonidos débiles pero percibibles. Cuando este haga el 4to sonido, el jugador deberá esconderse al lado de las puertas, antes se debe asegurar de que no llegue Freddy y/o Foxy ya que la posición del jugador es visible para ambos. *'Ignited Chica': Aparecerá aleatoriamente, al usar el televisor por mucho tiempo esta provocara un sonido. Al escucharse el jugador deberá levantarse y quedarse quieto por unos segundos. Caso contrario, podría provorcarle un aturdimiento temporal, inclusive desactivando el televisor y dificultando los movimientos. *'Ignited Foxy': Actúa de la misma manera que Freddy, solo que mas rápido y mas agresivo, el jugador deberá detenerlo a través del televisor y así evitar que llegue al mismo tiempo con Freddy y/o Bonnie. Al llegar, el jugador deberá esconderse detrás de la puerta y este se esfumara. ''Oficina En este recuerdo el jugador tendrá el control de Scott, contando con 3 monitores conectado a 3 cámaras. *'Ignited Freddy': Aparecerá de forma aleatoria en las puertas, el jugador deberá ahuyentarlo 10 veces con la linterna antes de las 5.AM, ya que de lo contrario, a la misma hora el sitio quedara sin luz e Ignited Freddy aparecerá en la puerta central, y finalmente, su jumpscare. *'Ignited Bonnie': Empezara a moverse por las cámaras a las 3.AM. Si el jugador da uso a la cámara en donde se encuentra Ignited Bonnie, moviendolo a su dirección provocará que destroza la cámara, dejándolo completamente inutilizable y el monitor tornándose negro. Para evitarlo, debe no usar, o por lo menos no moverlo demasiado, así hará que se mueva a otra localización. *'Ignited Chica': Comenzara a las 2.AM, agrietando la pared y tratando de entrar a la oficina para asesinar al jugador. Lo que se debe hacer es buscar 3 Cupcakes en las puertas, en la cortina, detrás del póster de Chica, en la papelera y/o en los muebles. Al encontrarlas, esta se ira temporalmente. También el jugador puede mirar a chica para hacerla que se detenga, así para obtener algo de tiempo, pero seguirá moviéndose si se le aparta la vista. *'Ignited Foxy': Se moverá aleatoreamente en una o mas puertas con el pasar de las horas. El tocara la puerta y esperara a que el jugador le abra para asesinarlo. Inclusive se puede enojar y tocara por segunda vez. Finalmente entrando a la oficina y asesinando al jugador. Lo que se debe hacer es escuchar y saber exactamente en que dirección proviene, entonces debe usar los monitores para ahuyentarlo. El jugador debe tener en cuenta también las localizaciones en el que se encuentra Bonnie para evitar el ataque de este. Sótano En este momento el jugador iniciara en un baño, al salir del baño el jugador encontrara unos televisores que dirán lo siguiente: 'Te has despertado, tu existes para dejarnos salir (Muestra a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica Y foxy), déjanos salir, abre el camino, o te quemaras con el resto de ellos (muestra a los Fallens), ahora el jugador deberá dirigirse a unas escaleras que lo llevaran a una puerta con una rejilla, después de esto el jugador intentara abrir la puerta pero no se abrirá, entonces una luz roja se encenderá y la risa de un niño se escuchara, entonces el jugador deberá devolverse al baño para continuar, en pleno regreso, el jugador vera cosas que dirán: ''No te acerques, regresa'', entonces el jugador encontrara un endoesqueleto (Endo C Mouth) al lado de los televisores, por lo que el jugador deberá ir despacio para no despertarlo, al ir al baño el jugador deberá regresar. Al regresar, se notara un cambio en el sótano; aparecerán mesas, posters y algunas decoraciones de FNaF 1, y los televisores dirán lo siguiente: ''Nosotros venimos del fuego, nuestros cuerpos necesitan forma, traiga sus creaciones a nosotros, para encender nuestra llama'', entonces el jugador deberá encontrar: un sombrero, una guitarra, un garfio y un cupcake. Al encontrarlos, deberá llevarlos al horno y después deberá ir nuevamente al baño y devolverse otra vez, entonces los televisores dirán los siguiente: ''Muchas formas, todas similares pero distintas, todas manteniéndose aquí contigo, al que él llama Michael, en las historias que escribió, encuentra la llave para la cerradura, evita aquellos perdidos en el fuego, entréganos a el y prometeremos, sus parientes para llenar tus deseos'', aparecerá una rejilla que en su lado izquierdo se encontrara un teclado numérico y arriba de este, un gran botón rojo, el jugador deberá ver cada dibujo con los que tienen un numero, y después escribirlo en el teclado numérico, al hacerlo, el jugador vera cosas donde dirán lo siguiente: ''No te des la vuelta'', entonces aparecerá un endoesqueleto (Endo B Angel) que solo se moverá si el jugador aparta la mirada de este, entonces el jugador deberá dirigirse al siguiente teclado numérico que lo llevara a la escalera, al hacerlo (sin ser atrapado por el endoesqueleto), se abrirá la rejilla y delante de ella estará una llave, al tomarlo, el endoesqueleto desaparecerá, entonces el jugador deberá ir nuevamente al baño y después devolverse. Al devolverse, el jugador vera un pasillo largo con una serie de tuberías, en pleno camino, el jugador vera a un endoesqueleto y después dirá lo siguiente: ''Continua, no mires atrás''(Ya que detrás estará Endo F Red), las luces se encenderán, entonces al llegar a la puerta, el jugador aparecerá en el baño, entonces deberá devolverse. Y al volver, los televisores dirán lo siguiente: ''Nosotros actuamos, planteamos, jugamos, miramos, gritamos, traemos sus visiones a la vida, porque así es como vivimos, alimentándose de la alegría de las creaciones y quemando lo que queda'', después dirá; ''EL PERMANECE'', entonces todo se tornara rojo y 3 rejillas se abrirán, entonces el jugador deberá evitar una serie de endoesqueletos (Endo C Mouth y Endo B Angel) e ir a oprimir un gran botón rojo donde abrirá una rejilla, entonces el jugador deberá ir a las escaleras y al abrir la rejilla y la puerta. Al intentar abrir la puerta, Golden Freddy aparecerá en la pantalla y la puerta desaparecerá, entonces el jugador deberá ir nuevamente al baño, en pleno regreso, el jugador no vera ni a los endoesqueletos ni los televisores, al ir al baño, el jugador deberá regresar. Entonces sera llevado a un lugar donde Scott había sido golpeado, deberá dirigirse a las escaleras que lo llevaran a una puerta que se encuentra abierta para así finalizar con el recuerdo. Ático Esta vez el jugador controlara a Scott en el ático, contando con un monitor conectado a 6 cámaras (4 de la casa y 2 del ático), palancas y puertas. *'''Creation: Hará su recorrido en fases cuando se encuentre en cada habitación e intentara dañar los obstáculos para seguir adelante. Su manera de evitar no es complicada; lo que se debe hacer es flashearlo con la palanca derecha para devolverlo a la fase 1 (dependiendo en donde se ubica) y retrasando su avenida. *'Golden Freddy': aparecerá de manera aleatoria en las cámaras, inclusive en el ático. El jugador. G Freddy es el principal objetivo a ganar el recuerdo (ya que el reloj nunca mostrara las 6.AM). Se debe flashearlo 12 veces para finalizar. Si está en el ático, para evitarlo, el jugador deberá voltear la mirada al monitor otra vez, de lo contrario asesinara lo asesinara y mostrará una cinemática. *Los endoesqueletos (o The Fallens; Endo C, Endo B, Endo R y Endo F) estarán en las puertas, por lo que el jugador deberá estar atento a ellas y cerrar la puerta depende de cual vienen. También tiene la ventaja de cambiar las cámaras a las del ático dándole en la palanca izquierda, para saber las ubicaciones de los Fallens y también para saber si algunos se encuentran en sus lugares. El jugador deberá pensar bien y tener en cuenta que solo se podrá cerrar 1 sola puerta, ya que al cerrar la otra, esta automáticamente se abrirá. Al finalizar el ático, se mostrara una cinemática del final y después los créditos, finalizando así The Joy of Creation Story Mode y desbloqueando los Extras. Extras (Animatrónicos) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Curiosidades *Nikson realizó una votación para que los fanáticos decidieran si querían que él renovara el juego original. Esto dio como resultado a la creación de TJoC:R. *thumb|Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía.En la Alpha 0.0.3, si se ve por la puerta de atrás donde inicia el jugador, se podrá apreciar a Ignited Foxy, Ignited Chica e Ignited Bonnie mirando desde la lejanía. *El Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie es muy parecido al de Doug, personaje de otro Fangame de Nikson, Those Nights at Rachel's. **Relacionado con Doug, los dibujos que se recogen en el bosque tienen al animatrónico en algunos de ellos. *El hecho de evitar a Foxy cegándolo con la linterna, recuerda a la forma de evitar al mismo animatrónico en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Curiosamente, los ojos de los animatrónicos Ignited (a excepción de Ignited Bonnie) son iguales a los de los Animatronicos Phantom solo que con otro brillo y color. *El objetivo de la zona del bosque con Ignited Chica es muy similar al del juego Slenderman. *Según palabras del creador, Golden Freddy también estará en el juego, aunque solo aparecerá en el modo historia. |-|TJoC:HE= The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition es un Fangame creado por Nikson basado en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Esta nueva versión de TJoC traerá consigo una nueva jugabilidad, una nueva ambientación y la aparición de uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la historia de FNaF. Descripción Jugabilidad Se tendrá la libertad de explorar un viejo y abandonado Fazbear's Fright. El jugador tiene como objetivo incendiar la atracción hasta los cimientos; para lograr su cometido, debe completar varias tareas: *'Encontrar un martillo' *'Destruir 6 tuberías de gas' *'Conseguir un mechero' Después de eso, el jugador debe dirigirse a la salida para completar el objetivo. Pero no es tan sencillo, debido a que una versión más deplorable y terrorífica de Springtrap (Ignited Springtrap) estará rondando por la atracción, y tratará de atrapar al jugador una vez que lo vea. El protagonista dispone de un celular que está conectado al sistema de cámaras del edificio y tendrá la habilidad de reproducir un audio en cualquiera de las salas; esto es de mucha ayuda a la hora de escapar de Ignited Springtrap. Historia right|250px El protagonista recibe la llamada de una persona desconocida; este hombre expresa que su identidad no es lo que importa, pero le advierte que ahora mismo estaba atrapado en un juego del "gato y el ratón". Le dice que el lugar en donde se encuentra está reteniendo almas que están furiosas y que para liberarlas, hay que destruir el edificio. El protagonista le pregunta cómo es que logrará eso, y este le contesta que debe destruir las tuberías de gas que se encuentran alrededor del edificio, después dirigirse hacia la salida e incendiar el lugar. Pero antes de que se le olvide, le menciona que no está solo en el edificio y que a él no le gustan las "visitas". El protagonista le pregunta quién es esa cosa que se encuentra en el edificio, y le contesta que su identidad tampoco importa, pero que no quiere describirle lo que le hará si lo atrapa; que cuando se lo encuentre cara a cara, se esconda lo más rápido que pueda y que trate de reproducir el audio en una de las salas para poder alejarlo. El protagonista, enojado, le pregunta cómo es que sabe todo eso, y le contesta que tiene cierta relación con el edificio; entonces la llamada termina. Cuando el protagonista destruyó todas las tuberías y encendió el mechero una vez que estaba en la salida, el edificio se incendió rápidamente y la puerta no se abría. Entonces decidió ir por la segunda salida que se encontraba en el otro extremo del edificio. thumb|left|Lo último que vio el protagonista, fueron los ojos de Ignited Springtrap.Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, Ignited Springtrap aparece por detrás, lo golpea y empieza a asfixiarlo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, abre la máscara del animatrónico para descubrir un cráneo descompuesto y putrefacto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; entonces sucede una explosión que se lleva tanto a él como a Ignited Springtrap. 'Animatrónico' Créditos *'Nikson' - Programador, diseñador de niveles, sonidos, editor de animatrónicos, desarrollador. *'Lucifersam01' - Animaciones. *'Nathan Hanover' - OST. *'MrBrenio' - Escritor. *'EverythingAnimations' - Modelador de animatrónicos base. *'Ry-Guy' - Actor de voz. Curiosidades *Existe una versión "Lite" de TJoC:HE, el cual remueve los cables de las paredes y techos, lo que hace que el juego funcione mas fluido. **Esto se debió a que Nikson cometió el error de darles mucho detalle a dicho cableado del mapa, por lo que el juego se ralentizaba. *En la oficina de Fazbear's Fright se encuentra un pequeño monitor, el cual parece estar conectado al celular del protagonista ya que cuando se cambia de cámara en dicho celular, el monitor también lo hace. *Hay ocasiones donde la cinemática final se queda congelada y se restablece un poco después cuando el protagonista abre la máscara de Ignited Springtrap. *El modelo base de Ignited Springtrap puede ser encontrado. aquí. |-|Galería= Juego TJoC Tjocm.gif|Menú principal. front.gif|Iluminando el frente. right.gif|Iluminando la derecha. behind.gif|Iluminando atrás. left.gif|Iluminando la izquierda. tjocfr.gif|Freddy siendo iluminado por la linterna. tjocb.gif|Bonnie siendo iluminado por la linterna. tjocc.gif|Chica siendo iluminada por la linterna. tjocfola.gif|Foxy asomándose por la ventana y siendo iluminado por la linterna. TJoCR Menú Ignitedfrm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Freddy. Ignitedbm.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Bonnie. Igntfoxymenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Foxy. Ignichicamenu.gif|Menú de la Alpha del modo libre con Ignited Chica. TJoCR_(Story_Mode)_-_Menú.gif|Menú del modo historia. Pantallas de presentación Sreenifr.gif|'Primer piso: Ignited Freddy'. Screenibonnie.gif|'Sótano: Ignited Bonnie'. Sreenifoxy.gif|'Ático: Ignited Foxy'. Screenigchica.gif|'Bosque: Ignited Chica'. TJoC:HE TJoCHE_-_Menú.gif|Menú de la Edición Halloween. Teasers TJOC 204059.jpg 203886.jpg 203736.jpg 203712.jpg 203711.jpg 203704.jpg TJOCR Screenshot00009-wkzwneuk.png|'Oye Scott, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, pienso que tú no quieres volver a esa casa nunca más. Por favor, cuídate'. Highresscreenshot00010-dwuqfwhb.png|Sala de estar. screenshot00008-vxjpq3kj.png highresscreenshot00026-uxb8aust.png|'¿Por qué?' why.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la estructura del fondo y la frase "Why do you want to return?" (¿Por qué quieres regresar?) highresscreenshot00028-rpccvx6h.png ift.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy asomándose por un lado. screenshot000015-ytt28d2z.png|'Aún...No...' notjusyet.gif|Teaser iluminado. Note a Ignited Foxy a la derecha y la frase DON'T FLASH JUST YET (no ilumines aún). highresscreenshot00019-3kpxsyfw.jpg gd.gif|Teaser iluminado highresscreenshot00029-kbhrkbtj.png|Sala de estar. hub (1)-edx25uya.jpg|El Hub hub (2)-wtvwnnyp.jpg hub (3)-jmyfxwjg.jpg screenshot00007-vdakaaun.png tjocteaserbright.jpg|Teaser Iluminado. Note que el jugador observa desde una cerradura a Ignited Freddy. screenshot00010-ciuatkfx.png TJoCR-Teaser 20.png TJoCR-Teaser 21.png TJoCR (Story Mode)- Game Over.png|'Juego terminado'. TJoCR - Teaser 16.png TJoCR - Teaser 17.jpg|'¿Como podemos hacer que recuerdes?' TJoCR - Teaser 18.png|'Recuerdos' TJoCR - Teaser 19.png|'0' TJoCR - Teaser 20.png|'1' TJoCR - Teaser 21.png|'2' TJoC:HE TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_1.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_2.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_3.jpg TJoC_Halloween_Edition-Teaser_4.jpg TJoC:SM TJoCSM_-_Teaser_1.png|'Oficina'. TJoCSM_-_Teaser_2.png|'Dormitorio'. TJoCSM_-_Teaser_3.png|'Sala de estar'. TJoCSM - Teaser 4.png|'Sótano.' TJoCSM - Teaser 5.png|'Ático'. Jumpscares TJoC Freddyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy. Bonniejps.gif|Jumpscare de Bonnie. Chicajps.gif|Jumpscare de Chica. Foxyjps.gif|Jumpscare de Foxy. tjocfj2.gif|2º Jumpscare de Foxy. Deathscreen.gif|Pantalla de muerte que indica el tiempo que has sobrevivido. TJoC:R (Modo Libre) Tjocaljmpf.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedbonniejumps.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignitedfoxjump.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy en la Alpha del modo libre. Ignchicajump.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica en la Alpha del modo libre. 2igntchicajump.gif|Segunda versión del jumpscare de Ignited Chica (Beta) extrajumps.gif|Jumpscare de una versión "fantasmagórica de Ignited Foxy que aparece en la habitación de los Extra. Note durante un segundo la frase COME BACK LATER (Vuelve más tarde). Story Mode Living Room Demo Ignited Freddy Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. Ignited Bonnie Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie. Ignited Chica Jumpscare (Modo Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. Ignited_Foxy_Jumpscare_(Modo_Historia).gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. Bedroom TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Bonnie_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Chica_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. TJoC_SM_(Bedroom)_-_Ignited_Foxy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. Ignited_Golden_Freddy_bedroom_jumpscare_42042.gif|Alucinacion y jumpscare de Ignited Golden Freddy Ignited_Shadow_Freddy_bedroom_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Shadow Freddy. Living Room Ignited_Freddy_living_room_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. Ignited_Bonnie_living_room_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Bonnie‎. Ignited_Chica_living_room_jumpscare_42042.gif‎|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. Ignited_Foxy_living_room_jumpscare_42042.gif‎|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. Office Ignited_Freddy_office_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Freddy. Ignited_Chica_office_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Chica. Ignited_Foxy_office_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Foxy. Basement Endo_C,,mouth,,_basement_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo C Mouth. Endo_B,,angel,,_basement_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo B Angel. Endo_C,,mouth,,4_basement_jumpscare_42042.gif|2do Jumpscare de Endo C Mouth. Endo_F,,red,,_basement_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo F Red. The_Fallen_basement_jumpscare.gif|2do Jumpscare de Endo B Angel. Endo_R,,blue,,_basement_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo R Blue. Attic Creation_jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Creation. Endo_B,,anglel,,attic_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo B Angel. Endo_C,,mouth,,attic_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo C Mouth. Endo_R,,blue,,attic_jumpscare_42042.gif|Jumpscare de Endo R Blue. Ignited_Golden_Freddy_attic_jumpscare_42042.gif|Alucinacion y jumpscare de Ignited Golden Freddy. 12.gif|Jumpscare de Endo F Red. TJoC:HE TJoCHE_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Ignited Springtrap. Ignited_Springtrap_reborn_2_jumpscare_42042.gif|2do Jumpscare de Ignited Springtrap. Otros Extra-1.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz encendida. Extra-2.jpg|El salón de los extras con la luz apagada. TJoCRIcon.png|Icono del juego. TJoCR-(Title).png|Título de The Joy of Creaton: Reborn. Trailer "The Joy of Creation" Teaser Trailer (Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Game) The Joy of Creation- Reborn - Free Roam Teaser|Teaser trailer del modo libre de TJoC:R. The Joy of Creation Halloween Edition Gameplay Teaser The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 1 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 2 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 3 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Teaser 4 The Joy of Creation Story Mode Release Date Trailer Categoría:Fangames